


Planning Ahead

by Missy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Potatoes, Team Dynamics, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst tries out some new weaponry.  Pearl freaks out.  Garnet plans dinner.  Just a typical afternoon with the Crystal Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arnings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arnings).



> A brief treat! Hope you enjoy!

“Hello, Amethyst.” Garnet’s expression and tone remained impassive as she sat down behind the kitchen table. “You bought a potato gun.” 

“When you say it like that,” declared Amethyst, holstering the bazooka to her shoulder, “it sounds like a bad idea.” She grinned and squeezed the trigger. “But it’s _so_ not!” 

That was when the back door slammed shut. Pearl burst onto the scene a second later, having raced up the stairway of the compound, colliding with the unmoving Garnet as she continued to eye Amethyst’s latest purchase. “I…finally…caught…up…don’t…dare…inside!” She cried, pointing her index finger at Amethyst while Garnet righted her single-handedly.

“I’m not going to do THAT,” Amethyst declared. Pearl regained her breath rapidly while Amethyst started materializing potatoes and stuffing them into the gun. “I’m just going to shoot it at the moon!”

“Are you out of your mind!?” Pearl glared. “You might miss and hit a ship, or a person! OR destroy its’ gravitational pull!”

“Already way ahead of you,” Amethyst said. But Pearl already knew that there was no way Amethyst had successfully thought ahead and actually prepared herself for whatever mischief might occur. 

“HOW are you ahead of me?” Pearl demanded.

“I’ll just reverse time! No big!” Amethyst said.

“Absolutely not!” Pearl shouted. 

“Relax, Pearl,” Amethyst said, shouldering the now-filled bazooka and scampering off to the lair’s Cliffside exit. “I’ll leave a few potatoes for you!”

“You’re not going to get away with this!” Pearl shouted. 

“I’ll prepare the milk and butter,” Garnet declared, heading toward the kitchen. 

“What on earth are you planning on doing?” Pearl wondered, right on Amethyst’s heels.

Garnet’s expression didn’t change. “Making mashed potatoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Steven Universe** , all of whom are the property of the **Cartoon Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
